Phoenix Down
by twent47blue
Summary: I have little help with some sites to refresh my memory about the game, Final Fantasy 8, I haven't played this game in a long while, and when I did before I must played it more than a hundred times, just to be able to get at the different ending.


I often wonder what kind of monster are you. Your disguise is so human-like you really fooled me. I sometimes wonder what I should do or what should I make to make you show your true form. You're so handsome; I doubt a real angel would look this good. You must be a devil in disguise, once you are sure no one is watching you will discard your human skin and be comfortable with your true form. Though I doubt an extra horn or black wings would make you ugly nor it would make you less handsome if you turn red or green or whatever color a real devil looks like.

I like video games and whenever my character is knocked out, all I have to do is going through my stash and give him some phoenix down to make him recover. But phoenix down is just a temporary relief, I doubt I can fully heal myself or get back to the level I first started after what you have done. I need a mega potion to completely restore my energy and most of the time it is hard to come by. I wish life is as simple as pressing the reset button and start all over again. Or better yet even if I got beaten and it's game over, I can start all over again, do it much better this time. But no amount of cheat codes or strategy or guide book would ever help me out on this one. Nope even if I healed myself completely, have enough X potion or mega potion, phoenix down or whatever weapon I upgrade to beat the big boss, you are my ultimate downfall. Superman is even lucky it's just kryptonite. But I am like Squall, betrayed by Rinoa, running and running to an endless maze of nowhere, calling out your name, running after you. But only to be shocked that who I'm running after is just an illusion, its really the ultimate boss, the mother or father of all bosses, and even if I have Lionheart upgraded or borrowed Irvine's riffle, use my limit break, no weapon in all the worlds, plane of existence ever exist to beat you or your betrayal.

I bet Squall never seen that coming. I bet he was so shocked like I am. That the person he had been trying to protect is the person he should live without. He had lost everything, at the end of his wits. His heart ripped out of his chest and fed to all different forms of monsters in existence. Balamb is another illusion, it's just a fake facade to lure me in and then eat me whole. My poor Squall doesn't stand a chance to your Edea, because she is not the real enemy. It's you, the ultimate weapon, and the last boss. And no guardian forces can help me win against you. I have to die a thousand times, reset the game over and over again, before I can say I beat you.

I remember one time when you made a very distinctive statement that really made me realize that this is all just a part of your grand scheme to beat me.

"I wouldn't worry about that...you'd probably be a casualty..." those were your words and I felt the blow more painful than the needles from Cactuar or a blast from those fire bombs. It was the ultimate sword that can kill my Squall. It's your infinite weapon, Betrayal.

They say that break ups are like a human collision, slamming on the brakes, until you came crashing down for an emotional impact.

I bet my Squall is not prepared for this kind of mission. He is the chosen leader, the top Seed in his class, not even Seifer can take him down.

But my Squall never realized that this game is different, it didn't tell him that they added a new boss that is more cunning than all bosses. Because unlike Rinoa, I trusted you. I let my guard down and trusted you. I let you in and even gave you access to everything. Only in the end to realized I had been sleeping with the enemy.

I never realized such kind of pain ever existed. I never realized that there is an angel who can disguise themselves so well, humans don't stand a chance against this kind of impostor.

You are so cruel, my pseudo angel. I wish you would have just came out and told me what you really want from the start. It would be brutally blunt and hurt like hell, but I think a good amount of phoenix down will do the trick, revive me from this stupor, and then maybe then, I can still say I can forgive you.

But life doesn't come with a script or a cheat code, I haven't played this game yet so I was sure to lose since you beat me with experience.

Life can be like a confuse teacher, giving us the test first then teaching us the lessons after.

His name is Keigo. When I first came to The Lab, he was the only person that caught my eye the minute I walked in the facility. Although he was the only one who didn't even bother to get off the wall he was leaning against and shake my hand or even acknowledge my presence. He just stood there, leaning so comfortably against the wall, and just spared me a glance, and then blew smokes from his cigarette. I hate smokers, and yet, for me, he probably did that on purpose so I can notice him. But I must have done something to warrant his attention because after a week or two, he was all over me.

An electricity wielder, a handler and on top of that, part cyborg. Wow. Tough guy. So what does a supervisor want from a drone like me, and I'm a fire starter, a common gift over here compared to all those others who have a cooler gift than I do. I'm just a seeker, and he is a handler. He is a notch higher than me, I answer to him, though he is not my direct boss, I will never give him a time of day unless I have to.

Electricity and fire never really goes together. They are both hot and potent, and yet there is a different kind of chemistry or gravity that is pulling us together. I felt so drawn to him I can't take my eyes off him.

The same with Squall and Irvine, they never liked each other at first and yet, they were the perfect team. Every time I am assigned to him or be his back up, I can almost hear that tune playing in my head when Squall and his team of Seed would beat an enemy, it plays when they completely wipe out the bad guys. I would even hum it under my breath when we have successfully cap our mission and we would be returning home.

It was one of those missions, that he asked me out. Well, not on a date or something like that, but out for a beer with him. I am not beer drinking guy, but what the hell. He went out of his way to ask me, beer wouldn't kill me.

That was a big mistake. I shouldn't have accepted the offer. I didn't stand a chance. There should be a law. A law against this man. He shouldn't be released to the populace. He should be isolated and kept under surveillance. The man is sin on two legs. No one is safe.

The time at the bar was not the problem; I can even readily admit that I really had a good time. I didn't mind the random passes he would make, squeeze my arm, then my leg. I was even looking forward to it, wanting it. It felt like he was passing on some of his electricity on me and the feeling is electrifying. I must have bit my lip a couple of times to hold back a moan.

When he invited me back to his room, how could I say no, knowing what it is going to happen if I do? We barely made it inside the room, when he pushed me against the wall and kissed me hungrily. It took my breathe away, and surprisingly, I let him. He didn't need to pin my arms up on my head; I readily answered his kisses with a passion of my own. But I was thankful for those strong hands keeping me in place, because I felt weak on my knees. I could swear that there is a liquid current going through my body as he assaults my mouth with his searing kisses.

I was remembering that I keep saying no, and yet, I wasn't even trying to push him away. My clothes went and he was on to me like a fly on food, all over me, around me and then inside of me. I felt dizzy with desire, I want more, and I crave for those electrifying hands and burning mouth on my skin. I lost count how many times. The last thing I remember was coming for the nth time, until I totally passed out from extreme exhaustion, and could almost see light coming from the window. That it must probably morning, and we laid there spent and satisfied.

Late that morning, I forgot where I was, not when I shifted and this wonderful ache reminded me, and the culprit who was responsible in making me this way, moved and captured me in his arms and kissed me.

"Good morning. Want some breakfast?" he greeted, with that "I'm the cat who ate the whole canary and enjoyed it" look.

I blushed. "Umm…sure. But I want to wash up first." I said, and I felt his hand again on my naked skin. I didn't want to move, and I didn't want those hands to stop. I moaned, whatever kind of breakfast he meant, I'm willing to eat it.

Okay. Breakfast has now new meaning to me especially if this man is concerned. Now after that passionate night and early pick up where we left off morning, I was starting to get worried if this is going to affect our working relationship. But he made me feel secure when after the end of the day, and after our mission, he put an arm around me and kissed me, and said, "How about if you move in to my room. My bed seemed to be perfect with you in it." He commented.

A week of total bliss that was the only way I can describe it. And the person who walked in here the first time and said that he didn't like this particular man was probably a different person who is standing in this particular room now, folding both our clothes after I have done our laundry. And who would have thought that there is something bad that is going to happen after this for sure. That there is a limit to this wonderful bliss that Keigo and I are in.

Then it happened. The day that I thought will never ever come. It was when that new handler was brought in. She was badly shaken up, and I heard that it was Keigo who found her. They said she is a shape shifter and a bad ass type of woman that you wouldn't want to mess with. But surprisingly, despite of her reputation, it was only Keigo who can approach her and be friendly with her. Then things started to change, there were nights, he would be out all night and come home the next morning and when I ask where he was and why he didn't even call, he would dodge it and if I persisted, he would get angry. Then there was a day when things really, really changed, I remember that day, it's supposedly our first week together, in one room. He asked me to stop washing his clothes that to leave it alone, and said he would wash it himself. At first, I thought nothing of it, realizing it must be embarrassing for another man having his lover wash his clothes for him, so I complied.

I came home one night, and I was surprised that the door was locked and my key wouldn't work. Then one of the staff handed me some papers for me to sign saying that Keigo had requested I get my own room and he had leased it for me. I was so confuse that it must be a mistake, but when I did went to that said room, all my clothes are there. There must be an explanation; Keigo wouldn't just do this without a reason. I am not some rag that after he had done with it will just discard it like trash. I know he felt more than that.

The next day I saw him standing by the vending machine, how can you resist this man, standing there, he look so hot. He was leaning against the wall with a cigarette dangling on his mouth, it felt like the first time when I saw him. The only difference was he didn't even looked at me; the electricity and fire between us seemed to be missing this particular moment. I didn't call him and decided to just approach him, but before I could, a woman stepped in front of me, and went straight to where the electricity wielder was waiting. I stood there frozen when that particular new handler and shape shifter walked up to him; he familiarly put his arm around her and kissed her. Like he had been doing it for years.

I junction a guardian force to evade all elemental and status attack. But whoever GF I summoned doesn't seem to have the strength to save me. All my defenses were down, I felt like Doom Train had run me over and went back and run over me again.

I turned around before they can see me. I will not run after him, or demand an explanation, what I saw is an answer enough. So he is that type of man. I felt betrayed. No matter how experienced player I was, I don't think I will ever win this one.

I junction Leviathan, allowing me to use the recover ability, instantly curing all my status ailments and restoring my full HP. I wish this particular GF can help me forget as well. But he is just a man, and I am also just a man. I can get over this. I can always push reset and start the game all over again, this time I won't choose him to play on my side. Maybe I can have all the bosses take him down. Beat him that no amount of Phoenix Down can ever revive him.

I stopped and whirled a little aiming an imaginary riffle at Keigo's back, and use Irvine's limit break, Shot. Bang. Game Over, cowboy.


End file.
